


【DC/熱原子】NaNoWriMo點文⑧

by AshuraXuan



Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Cupcakes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @yanfei 點的NaNoWriMo點文，讓你久等了不好意思-DC電視劇《明日傳奇》同人，CP是熱原子（Atomwave/Heatatom）-人生中第一篇熱原子，反派X英雄的超萌CP，好吃程度不輸冷閃，希望以後還能有更多的熱原子同好-小甜餅/OOC注意
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【DC/熱原子】NaNoWriMo點文⑧

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

「惡，」米克·羅里把嘴裡的食物吐得整個桌子都是，他一臉嫌棄地砸了咂舌，「為什麼所有未來的食物都是無糖的！？」

萊納德·斯納特對搭檔劇烈的嫌棄反應挑了挑眉，「為了健康？」他的臉沒掛上任何表情，但是語氣中的調侃意味米克還是聽得出的，他不滿地轉過頭瞪著一臉『不關我事』的男人。

「吉迪恩，給我做點含糖量爆表的食物吧！隨便什麼都好！」他知道斯納特肯定在他背後竊笑，但是他決定無視對方。嚴重缺少糖分，他的身體幾乎快變得他自己都不認識了，而且他的脾氣也一天比一天暴躁，再這樣下去，說不定他哪天就會把船上他看不順眼的人都給燒了。

「我很抱歉，羅里先生，但是憑空變出食物這種事我是無法辦到的，」操控著整艘乘波號的人工智慧——吉迪恩的聲音雖然跟平時完全一樣，但是米克就是在它的回答當中聽出了一絲嘲笑的意味，誰說人工智慧就不能嘲笑人了？「如果您如此想要攝取那些高糖分又極不健康的垃圾食物，何不跟隊長商量商量讓他暫時把船開到二十一世紀去？」

要他跟亨特那個傢伙低聲下氣求情？那他還是寧願等自己終有一天撐到極限忍無可忍時再把那個混蛋給燒了吧！米克怒氣沖沖地哼了聲，又繼續不死心地把櫃子裡面的包裝食品全部掏出來，希望能找到其中一樣是可以入口的。

「米克，不要浪費食物。」斯納特在他身後淡淡地說道，但他只是不耐煩地反駁道，「這種難以下嚥的東西，我幫他們消滅掉他們就應該要慶幸了！」

XXX

今天，他們也一如既往地在阻止汪達爾·薩維奇的單行道上勇往直前，而且毫無意外的，他們又再次搞砸了，雖然並不完全是毫無收穫，但是隨意擾亂時間線的後果卻是被里普·亨特責罵了一頓。

米克本來就不甚中意那個自認高人一等的英國佬，他根本就不是當英雄的料，被對方責罵更是讓自己的心情跌落谷底，再加上近日所累積的『缺糖症』，讓他變成了一個活生生的移動炸彈，就連斯納特也不太願意來招惹自己，好給米克一個冷靜下來的私人空間。

米克怒氣沖沖地往廚房的方向走去，一路上見到他的人都作鳥獸散，就好像跟自己多待一秒就會死似的……不過這樣也好，他現在實在沒耐心配合任何人。廚房的自動門在感應到有人靠近便自動打開，米克大步走進去，卻在聽到一聲驚呼時停下了腳步。

米克望向聲音的來源，而雷·帕爾默也睜大了雙眼望著自己。米克這才明白自己為什麼沒在剛才的『反省會議』當中看到對方，雖然男人在哪裡他並沒有很在意就是。話說回來，雷就是因為之前在俄羅斯的監獄裡面幫自己挨了揍所以目前還在修養中無法出任務。

「米、米克，」雷原本有些隨意的坐姿頓時變得端正無比，他那雙充斥著無措的眼神在左右游移之後便停留在自己眼前的桌子，接著他便傾身向前想用自己的身體擋住放在桌上的東西，對方這一系列的動作卻反而使米克的好奇心大增，他狐疑地朝雷的方向前進。

「你在偷偷摸摸些什麼，西裝頭？」

「才、才沒有藏東西呢！」太嫩了，這個童子軍實在是太嫩了，一點撒謊的技巧都不會，米克一眼就看破了對方蹩腳的藉口，他迅速衝上前，抓住雷的手臂把他從桌子表面拉開。

「米克！！」雷想試圖阻止這一切發生，結果還是太遲了。他無奈地閉上雙眼，等著從對方口中吐出的嫌棄或厭惡，沒想到米克在看到自己藏匿的是什麼之後，竟然睜大了雙眼，一臉的不可置信。

「杯子蛋糕！你去哪裡弄來的！？」不對！這不是他想問的！「你竟然想一個人私吞這些蛋糕，有沒有搞錯！」

欸？雖然對方的情緒是挺激動的，但是話語的內容卻好像跟他想象的有很大的出入？雷再次睜開雙眼，兩張都處於震驚的臉龐此刻正互相瞪視著，但是急躁不已的米克早已經沒了耐心，他放開了雷的手臂，轉而拿起桌上其中一個小巧可愛的杯子蛋糕，張嘴就咬。

米克吃杯子蛋糕的這個畫面實在是超出雷的腦袋所能負載的範圍之外了，所以他在愣了好一陣子才回過神來，而在他的腦袋當機的這段時間內米克已經狼吞虎嚥地解決完了一個蛋糕，目前手上正拿著已經吃了一半的第二個。

「如果你真那麼餓的話，不如……」雷慢慢把盤子推到米克面前，一邊觀察著對方的反應。米克的性格本來就暴躁易怒，而自己有時更是白目得不行，完全不是擅於察言觀色的那一型，所以雷在面對這個縱火犯時得小心翼翼些，就算他們在俄羅斯時曾互相救過對方，那也不表示他們倆現在就是麻吉了。

「哦你不吃嗎？」米克雖然這麼問，但是這只是他禮貌上的詢問罷了，要是這個西裝頭有膽跟他搶的話，他肯定會跟對方斗到底的，天知道他上次吃到甜點是多久之前的事了。

米克的眼神實在太過有殺氣，雷忍不住打了個冷顫，他搖了搖頭，有些試探地說道，「不，我剛才已經吃過了，剩下的都歸你吧……」

米克聽到這整盤的蛋糕都將屬於自己，早前所受的一肚子氣全都煙消雲散了，他津津有味地吃著蛋糕，甚至連拉開椅子坐下來的時間都不願意撥出來，這下雷的戰戰兢兢全化作了好奇心，他露出好奇的表情問道，「這個，真有那麼好吃嗎？」

「嗯，」米克點點頭，「只要有糖分的食物，一切都好說。」沒過多少時間，桌上的蛋糕已經全都進了男人的肚子裡。他摸了摸自己的肚子，滿足地打了個嗝，之後他的焦點便全數落在雷身上。

「你還沒告訴我這些蛋糕你從哪裡弄來的。」

「欸？啊……」雷睜著一雙大眼睛呆呆地盯著米克看，之後便一臉心虛地移開了視線，「啊，我……我要求吉迪恩幫我做的。」

「唔……」米克靜悄悄地等著吉迪恩來戳破男人的謊言，但是等了好一會兒都沒聽到人工智慧的聲音，他眼帶懷疑地朝四周圍瞧了瞧。

「啊，我是時候該回房間了，」雷見米克沒多說什麼，便匆忙起身想逃離這詭異的場面，他沒注意到米克朝外伸出來的腿，一個不小心便被絆到了。

「哇！」正當雷在心中不禁為自己又要增添新傷痕的身體哀號時，一雙粗大的手掌伸出來扶住了他。

「小心點，」米克沒好氣地說道，「毛毛躁躁的，像個小孩子似的。」

被米克責備自己像小孩子，雷只覺得羞愧無比，他有些窘迫地掙脫米克的雙掌，幾乎是落荒而逃地離開了廚房，留下一臉不明所以的米克。

XXX

自從兩人在廚房見面之後，雷就一直有意無意地避開自己，米克非常肯定這不是他自己的錯覺，他雖然沒什麼慧根，但是卻很相信自己的第六感。

要是對以前的米克來說，這根本就不是什麼值得讓他困擾的事，讓他煩不勝煩的帕爾默能離他有多遠就有多遠，他高興都還來不及呢；不過對現在的米克來說，雷對他避而不見，卻變成了他心頭的一根刺，怎麼拔都拔不出來。

原因不為什麼，就是因為杯子蛋糕。

上次雷告訴他那些杯子蛋糕都是吉迪恩做的，米克一開始也是不相信的，但是吉迪恩卻什麼也不說，而且雷也沒有欺騙他的必要，所以米克就姑且相信了。但是就在幾天後米克再次因為體內的糖分不足而發飆，當他開口叫吉迪恩給他做蛋糕時，對方卻表示沒有辦法做到，當米克憤怒地問它為什麼上次就可以幫雷做時，『那些蛋糕不是我做的』就是它給出的答案。

同時感到被背叛與被欺騙的米克只覺得怒不可遏，他完全不明白那個該死的西裝頭與人工智慧葫蘆里賣的是什麼藥。

「你不如直接抓帕爾默來問好了。」斯納特一臉不冷不熱地提出了他的看法。

既然不能從吉迪恩這邊下手，那麼只好去找那個西裝頭了。米克聽從了自己夥伴的意見，為了他的未來著想，他決定要從雷的嘴裡套出事實。

無奈事實卻不從人愿，雷從頭到尾一直都在迴避自己，完全不讓自己跟米克有單獨相處的機會。米克一方面覺得氣憤，另一方面卻又忍不住感到疑惑。自己到底做了什麼事，能讓那個煩人的傢伙對自己退避三舍？

米克與雷兩人就這樣在時空飛船上玩起了貓追老鼠的遊戲，而這樣的情況過去了一個星期，米克總算逮到了機會，他前腳剛離開廚房，就看到雷從另一個轉角走來，直直走進了廚房。米克便在廚房不遠處埋伏了好一陣子，確定沒人跟著進去雷也沒有出來之後便迅速衝進廚房去。

「總算逮到你了，西裝頭，」米克本想一上來就給對方一拳的，但是看到雷就像只受驚的小動物般驚慌地望著自己，米克內心的怒氣卻在不知不覺間消散了不少。

「米克？？」雷先是不可置信地望著眼前的男人，接著便以一臉被背叛的表情說道，「吉迪恩你這個叛徒！我不是說了鎖上廚房的門任何人都不准進來的嗎！？」

「您的確是下了這麼一道指令沒錯，帕爾默先生，但是隊長曾經交代過，」這已經是米克第二次從人工智慧平靜的聲音當中聽出幸災樂禍的語氣了，「考量到羅里先生曾經因為事情不順他的意而破壞船上的設施，所以但凡是羅里先生的命令，只要是沒有傷害性的，那我都有權利優先執行。」

聽完解釋的雷直接當場讓吉迪恩『靜音』，他忍不住呻吟了聲，「這種事你要早點說啊……」

米克也是直到現在才知道原來自己擁有這種『優先權』，但是這一點也不重要，他望著桌上亂成一片的用具與材料：麵粉、奶油、砂糖、巧克力、雞蛋、攪拌器、托盤、勺子……

「為什麼要說謊？」

「說、說什麼謊？」

噢，夠了吧，這已經站不住腳的謊言還要用到幾時？

米克直直走上前去，直到抵達雷的跟前才停下，「你騙我說那些蛋糕是吉迪恩做的，但是吉迪恩說了，它沒辦法做出來！」

「我……」雷垂下了視線，但是這次米克卻不再讓他有機會逃避，他伸出手抬起了雷的下巴，讓他對上自己的目光。兩人互相對視了一陣子，雷才一臉沮喪地歎了口氣。

「那些杯子蛋糕是我做的，」雷就說了這麼一句話，簡單明了，他希望這樣就能打消掉米克的好奇心；很可惜他這是打錯了算盤，米克完全沒有放手的意思。

「是你做的就說你做的，為什麼要說是吉迪恩？」

「拜託！一個大男人在做杯子蛋糕！？我可不希望星城的人民知道鼎鼎大名的雷·帕爾默的興趣竟然是烘焙！」

雷的理由米克一點都不理解，喜歡的東西那就去做啊，為什麼還要在意他人的眼光？「你喜歡做蛋糕那就做啊，就像我喜歡火、喜歡燒東西一樣的道理啊！」

「不不，我們的立場太不相同了吧……」雷有些虛弱的反駁立刻就被米克打斷了，「立場不同還不都是個人？你喜歡做蛋糕，而且你做的蛋糕也好吃，這就是好事，沒人可以否認這點。」

「米克，」雷完全沒想到米克竟然會幫自己說話，他有些感動地望著眼前的男人，卻發現自己竟不如以前那般懼怕他了，「我完全沒想到你竟然會這樣安慰我，謝謝你。」

「誰安慰你來著？我只是為了挖出蛋糕的秘密才來的，」米克就像是恍然大悟般把手從雷的下巴移走，他把手插進口袋裡，手指下意識地互相摩挲著，回味著男人下巴的觸感。

這傢伙的下巴光滑得不像是個男人該有的下巴，連點鬍渣都沒有，他到底長不長鬍子的？

「你還想吃杯子蛋糕？啊我剛好做了——」烤箱『叮』的一聲打斷了雷的話，兩人轉過頭去看——老天，這烤箱原來還能派得上用場的？他還以為只是用來擺飾廚房的——雷笑著說道，「哦，時間真是剛剛好，杯子蛋糕烤好了。」

「又有蛋糕可以吃了嗎？」米克雙眼發亮，那模樣就像是看到最愛的零食的小朋友，雷實在忍不住讓他失望（他也承擔不起讓米克失望的代價），於是便說道，「米克，其實我這次主要是要做給你吃的。」

「為什麼？」

「因為你是第二個說我做的蛋糕好吃的人。除了安娜以外。」

注意到了雷眼裡的沉重神色，米克雖然知道那是不可碰觸的領域，但他還是忍不住踏進去了，反正忍耐本來就不是他的強項，「安娜是誰？」

「……她『曾是』我的未婚妻。」

「你們分手了嗎？」

「不，她去世了。是被殺死的。」

雷一副緬懷的模樣讓米克忍不住回想起自己當初失去家人的時候，不過他很快就把這些不快的回憶全都壓在腦海深處，他拍了拍雷的背後，想藉此打散瀰漫在廚房四周的低氣壓。

「來，快把蛋糕拿出來！我都快餓死了！」

「我們不是才剛吃完午餐嗎？」

「點心是用另一個胃來裝的，肯定沒有女人對你說過這句話。」

雷覺得無奈又好笑，他這一生中還真沒見過像米克這麼愛吃甜點的男人。

「快點裝飾蛋糕！杯子蛋糕最重要的就是蛋糕上面的裝飾！我要好多好多的奶油，然後再撒上密密麻麻的七彩糖霜！！」

「米克這樣不會甜死嗎？？」雷最終還是忍不住笑了出來。

【END完結】


End file.
